The Date
by Defrent
Summary: Hey guys I edited this one in chapters so well Enjoi! RATED T FOR CURSING Summary: Penny takes Gumball on a date and somebody comesback from jail.
1. Chapter 1

The Date

**Hey guys! I wanted to edit this because I saw some of the reviews and stuff like that so i guess you know what I mean. Enjoi! Oh and BTW, If I make a mistake on this story, just let me know. WARNING: May contain curse words.  
><strong>

(Gumball POV)

Me and Darwin was eating lunch as always until I saw Penny.

I sighed. _She is so pretty. Its like I could think of me and her about to kiss._

They puckered up and then...

*Record scratch*

"Hi Gumball!"

_Jeez, I can't think of us kissing without getting interrupted._

"H-h-hi Penny."

"_Geez_," Gumball was saying in his mind." _Just talking to her is hard!_"

"So do you want to hang out later or something?" Penny saying nervously

"S-sure!"

"Great see ya later!"

I sighed

"And what happened, to "Pals before Gals?" Banana Joe saying walking up to me and Darwin.

"Screw that, I got a date with a girl, and you can't stop me."I said

Joe trys to slap him, but he couldn't.

"Ugh, consider yourself out of the gang "Pals Before Gals!" Banana Joe saying looking pissed off.

"I don't care."

Banana Joe walks away in a mad expression.

"_RIIIIIIIING" _

The recess bell rang and me and Darwin went outside.

_Some of the girls were looking at me, I think Penny spread the word about us._

I just talked to Darwin the whole time about the date.

Then the class bell rang and we went inside.

Later...

Today was like anything else, I had 2 tests, one of them was the surprise test, and 1 exam. Today was boring like hell.

Again, later...

The last bell rang and I went outside to wait for my moms car to pull up.

Penny was next to me.

My face was started to get bright red again.

I started to speak up.

"What time should I pick you up? Is 7:00 o'clock ok?"

"Yes it is see ya there"

Mom pulled up

And we went home.

**Well, there ya have it! Once I get like I don't know how many reviews, maybe 5 I'll put another chapter. Until next time! ~Defrent**


	2. Date Time!

**SUP! Another chapter again :P onto the chapter. POVs will change later on :D**

Chapter 2: Date Time!

{Gumballs POV}

"Hey mom we pick up Penny at 7:00?" I said

"Sure sweetie why?"

"She um, I-, I'll tell you later."

"O...k then."

It seemed like it took FOREVER to get home. We kept on stopping. To WAL-MART and stuff like that.

But we finally made it home.

I got dressed up in normal clothing and then I saw it was 7:00.

"MOM!"

"Yes?"

"Come on lets go pick up Penny its seven!" I said going down the stairs.

"OK come on!"

We got to Penny's house and we knocked on the door.

"OK why are we picking up Penny again?"

"She, she asked me out." saying with a nervous smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Mom said

"To any place she wants to go."

Penny opened the door.

"Hi gumball!"

"Where her to pick you up!"

"OK just a sec" Penny saying getting getting her orange shoes on.

"Lets go!"

"Mom just drop us at the park. By the way, do you have $60 bucks I could borrow?"

"Just in case"

"Sure here you go." mom saying while giving 60 dollars to me.

"Alright have fun!"

"So where do you want to go?"

"There is this new restaurant in town that I would want to go to."

"OK lets go there."

We got there and got a table.

"Wow, this place is nice!" Penny said.

"I know!"

_She is right, there was a Koi Pond and they cook the food right on front of you!_

Penny and I ordered our food and we chatted a bit.

Then something horrible happened.

"FREEZE SUCKERS!"

**Who is it? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Until next time! ~Defrent**


	3. Breaking out and Robbing

Chapter 3:Breaking Out and Robbing

{Left Thumb POV}

_I made a plan try to open the bars and get out. I got them open with a crowbar that I made. _

I opened the bars and got out.

These stupid people weren't watching, therefore I got out safe and quick.

I giggled quietly "Suckers"

I ran to my hideout in Downtown Elmore.

I grabbed a bag, and went to the new restaurant "Sho-Gun"

{Gumballs POV}

"So I was-"

"FREEZE SUCKERS"

Me and Penny put our hands up.

He went strait to the register and pepper sprayed Larry.

"Don't worry,I got a plan." I said.

"Hey," I said to the fingerprint guy"stop!"

He returned my sentence with a punch in the face!

"OW! FUCK!"

I was on the ground flat.

"Gumball!" Penny said running towards me.

She put her hand on my head.

"Ow!"

The Fingerprint guy kicked Penny in the head.

"PENNY!" I screamed in horror

I got up to see Penny.

"Your gonna pay for that asshole!"

He got out his pocket knife and stabbed me in the shoulder.

Blood was starting to come out and rush to my brain.

"Is.. is that all you got" I said with a smile.

He again punched me in the face.

I was unconscious.

I was remember something, something that had to do with Penny.

"_Hey stop beating him up! What is that going to accomplish you? Nothing_!"

"_Thanks Penny."_

_Its my turn to save her, ITS MY TURN DAMMIT!_

I woke up Tied up next to Penny.

"Nice plan" Penny said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes.

**Hey guys. Thats the end of this chapter, the next one is coming out tomorrow. But it will be short.**

**Anyway, I'm going to do Metalocalypse Fanfics soon :D Until next time ~Defrent**


	4. Saved

**FINALE CHAPTER!**

**None to say, to the CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: Saved

{Gumball POV}

"Nice plan" Penny said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

I saw a knife on the ground, I struggled to grab it with my feet.

"Aha got it!" I said quietly.

I found that the rope was kinda loose, so I kept wiggling around until I got the rope kinda untied and grabbed the knife.

I cut the rope and I ran towards the Left Thumb.

I was aiming for the head until he dodged my shot!

I went passed him and he kicked my back, sending me flying forward a few feet.

"Ouch!"

It didn't hurt that bad. But I got up.

"Is that all you got?" Left Thumb said.

"Pfft, is that the best you got?"

He started running towards me with a knife.

I dodged the stab and stabbed him in the head.

He started making close to death sounds.

He fell down and was still alive.

I grabbed my knife out of his back and flipped him over.

"W- wha- AGGGGGH!" He screamed

I got the knife and stabbed him in his eye. I pushed it far into his head, until the handle of the knife was not to be seen.

Everyone gasped at me.

I went towards Penny.

I got her and the rest of the people untied from the rope.

Later on the news at the Wattersons house...

The whole family was watching Gumball on T.V.

{Richard's POV}

"Thats my boy!"

{Nichole's POV}

"My son saved peoples lives!" she said while she was hugging a pillow.

{NOBODYS POV}

The whole Watterson family was surprised that Gumball saved peoples.

{What it says on T.V.}

"Well, I found that the rope was a bit loose, and I saw a knife on the floor so I got the knife and held on to it for a while..." and Gumball kept telling his story.

After Gumball untied everyone...

{GUMBALLS POV}

He was getting Penny untied, once she got untied and she could move out of the chair, she grabbed Gumball as soon as she got untied.

"Thank you for saving us, you are soo brave..."

So she pulled Gumball closer and kissed him lip to lip.

Gumballs face turns really red.

"Oh your welcome"

We kissed again.

[Go forth and Die by DethKlok played as the credits play, if you wanna read them]

**I would like to thank all of you reviewers, viewers,** **TAWOG fans, Everyone on Fanfic, and **

**Tools used.**

**LibreOffice Writer.**

**My mind**

**and some otherstuff.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME FOR READING THIS AND HAVE A WODERFUL DAY!**

**BTW, don't leave yet, I got something else that I want in this story.**

{GUMBALLS POV}

I walked in the bus and everyone was starring at me.

I sat next to my friend Darwin and went to school.

Once we got to school, everyone was all over me.

They said stuff like, "How did you do it?" and stuff like that.

I just ignored them and went to class.

I sat down and had a regular day.

I just hope this will just ware off and live my normal life and leave this all behind.

THE END!


End file.
